


No Need to Worry (or Backseat Baby)

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Gerard's going into labor, but Frank's a little too preoccupied to notice, and Gerard wouldn't want to be a bother.





	No Need to Worry (or Backseat Baby)

“C'mon, Gerard!…fuck, we’re gonna be so late.” Frank tapped his foot, checking the time once again. This was their big meeting with Warner, damn it! They can’t miss this! 

“I…I’m coming.” Gerard walked carefully down the stairs, one hand gripping the rail tightly. The other one was supporting his large baby bump, supporting it a bit as he walked. It was something he did all the time, something he’d done for months, even before he started showing. It was a mom thing, and it was pretty cute. He just wished he wasn’t in so much pain right now.

Gerard was pretty much positive he was in the early stages of labor. He’d been having harsh cramps since last night, and they were getting more frequent, about every ten minutes right now. Still, he knew how important this meeting was…so he wasn’t gonna say anything. They’d get through the meeting, get to the hospital, and that’d be that.

“There you are, pumpkin.” Frank smiled and kissed his cheek. “You ready to sign this thing?”

“Yes sir.” Gerard smiled and took Frank’s hand, walking out to the car with him. He got settled into his seat with a sigh, rubbing his belly a little. He was gonna make it…it wouldn’t be too long.

Halfway through the drive, Gerard was in worse pain than ever. He was trying to keep it contained, but it was getting serious. He was starting to seriously consider telling Frank what was going on. 

“Baby…are we almost there?” Gerard asked, his voice a little strained. 

“Yeah…sorry we’re stuck in such shitty traffic right now…” Frank leaned forward in his seat for a moment. “Shouldn’t be too much longer…hopefully.”

“Good…good.” Gerard sat back a bit, wincing and inhaling sharply at another contraction. That got Frank’s attention.

“Gerard…you okay there?” Frank spared a glance at Gerard, noting his paleness and the slight sheen of sweat covering his face.

“I…I think…I-we’re having the baby.”

“Oh…oh!” Frank’s eyes widened and he looked over. “What…like, right now!?”

“Well, I mean…not sure about right this moment…” Gerard was going to say something else, but his water broke at that moment. “Fuck…okay, yeah, like right now.”

“Shitshitshit.” Frank looked around. “Uh…can you hold on for, like…an hour? I gotta get us to a hospital.”

“Yeah, no, actually, that’s not happening.” Gerard could almost feel the head already. “We…we have to pull over…this baby wants out, like, now.”

“Okay…I-I’ll pull over.” Frank looked around, slipping off the main road and parking in the emergency stop space. “I’m…we’re gonna get you comfy…it’s gonna be okay.”

Frank laid the seat back, carefully getting Gerard into the back, laying him down. Gerard had maybe a minute between the contractions now; His baby wasn’t messing around. Frank was trying his best not to freak out, laying a towel under Gerard’s waist and legs. 

“Alright…pants are coming off.” Frank slipped down Gerard’s maternity jeans and underpants, which were probably ruined by the amniotic fluid anyways. He set them aside, grimacing a little at the anatomy before him. 

“You think you’re ready to push, G? I, uh…I think you’re ready.” Frank swallowed a little. He’s not gonna throw up all over his baby, he swears.

“Yes…yes, God, yes…” Gerard put his head back, groaning softly. “Frankie, I… I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Yes, you can! You have to!“ Frank held his hand for a moment. “I know you can, G. You’re so strong and you’ve done so well through this whole pregnancy, still playing shows and working on the album. You got this, one hundred percent.”

"O…Okay, Frank.“ Gerard nodded. "For you…for baby.”

"That’s my guy.“ Frank kissed his hand. "Alright…whenever you feel it…push.”

Gerard pushed and screamed for a good ten minutes before making real progress, getting the head out, which Frank quickly cleaned. It took about another five minutes, but then he had the shoulders, easily guiding the child out the rest of the way. Frank broke out in a grin as he held the messy baby, who was already crying loudly. 

“Look at her, G,” he said proudly. “You did it…she’s here and she’s perfect.”

“Oh, honey.” Gerard sniffed softly, tears pouring down his face as Frank quickly cleaned their little girl, setting her in a blanket on his chest. Gerard kept his arms around her, kissing her head as he tried to calm down himself. 

“It’s okay, love,” Gerard promised, rubbing her back as her cries calmed down.   
“Mama’s got you now…you’re alright.”

“I’m so proud of you G,” Frank added, trying not to cry himself. “You did so well…you brought her into the world, without your pain meds or anything.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Frankie,” Gerard assured, looking up and almost chuckling at Frank’s face as he tried to tidy up the afterbirth. “We’re gonna have to burn the back seat.”

“Yeah, or at least replace it.” Frank smiled, taking his phone out. “You know I have to document this.”

“Noo, I look like shit,” Gerard whined softly, burying his face in the baby’s head.

“Too late, we’re rolling…and you look beautiful, honey, just glowing.” Frank zoomed in on the baby’s fluffy little head. “So…here we are in the back of the car…on the side of a very busy highway.” 

Frank panned up, showing the cars going by and the exit sign. 

“And my absolutely amazing husband, one Gerard Arthur Iero-Way, has just given birth to…this adorable little creature.” Frank moved the phone around the side to get a glimpse at the baby’s face. 

“Look at how tiny she is!” he whisper-shouted, holding her hand for comparison. “My little itty bitty, yeah she is.”

“Just like her dad,” Gerard teased gently, laughing softly at Frank’s face.

“Oh you hush, she’s got time to grow.” Frank caressed her tiny cheek, smiling at her little squirm in response. “Yeah, that’s my girl.” 

“She needs a name,” Gerard noted, adjusting her blankets slightly. 

“Hmm…yeah.” Frank looked around, thinking a bit. “What about…Lyra?”

“I like that…but where’d you get it?” Gerard looked up, then noticed the sign that they were parked by. “Oh…named after the exit where she was born…I mean, that…that’s actually pretty cool.” Gerard smiled and nodded. “Lyra… Lyra Mae Iero-Way…it’s perfect.”

“Yeah it is…just like she is.” Frank held the camera on her for another few seconds, before panning back out to her and Gerard. “Lyra Mae Iero-Way, guys. Our little back seat baby.”


End file.
